brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:TheGrandEditor
Done I've finished archiving your talk page. :) Kind regards. 09:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Great Work scrolling? How do I make a scroll-down list? I looked at other users pages to see how it worked, and I found , but it won't work for me. Can you take a look at my page to see what's wrong? Thanks. SuperSpyX 20:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hi Barnstar! You probably dont know who i am but anyway you deserve it! -- 06:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Parts How can figure out what the part number is? Can we browse on Lugnet, Peeron, Brickset, or Bricklink? Can you please tell me how, sir? Re:Parts Oh, thanks! 05:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hero How far are you now? Please tell me what happens when you get it... is there a two years or something? 02:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig how do you get a cool sig like that? I try and try, It doesn't work. Any help please? 04:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) new wiki please visit http://legocustomminifigs.wikia.com/wiki/Legocustomminifigs_Wiki 02:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Theory I tested your theory on how to get duplicate badges and it didn't work. Hopefully one day we can fix it. Sigh... custom award Hi, could you help me make a custom award that only I can hand out? If you can, leave a message on my talk page and I will tell you what I want. Thanks! 21:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: He's 10-11. People say stuff like that all the time to get unblocked. No, leave it for two years. Proof that he's still 10. :I wouldn't count that as definitive proof. Years does not neccesarily refer to age - Kingcjc 09:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::He states that he was born in 2001. :::Quote from page: "|Appearances = All Star Wars Sets and Alien Conquest since i was born in 2001" 1. ::::Actually, I'm not a Bureaucrat, as I've never needed it (we have enough Bureaucrats and the title doesn't mean much to me as I will never vandalize, spam, or troll, so my Adminship is pretty much permanent). Anyhow, when it comes to blocking for underage, the most common responses are one of two things: His brother was vandalizing/wrote that, or that they have a birthday coming up in a few days and that they're turning 13. Both should be discredited unless you yourself have proof of it. :::::How about Alien Cyborg sends you a private message with Kcaj's sister's number and you call it to prove this once and for all. Chat? Since you're the only admin/bcrat around, may I chat with you for a few minutes on an important matter right now? Sincerely, 03:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Congrats 15000 edits, 100 badges, one year... wow. Is there a two years? 03:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Jag, TGE said earlier on chat that 365 days was it... 03:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, on my badge tracker, there are just the three other badges left now. I could go for another year if I wanted to, but since the wiki is no longer keeping track, I doubt anything would happen. Congrats Congrats on the new badge! YOU DA EPICIST GRANDEST EDITOR. Its amazing! -- 10:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on making a total of 15,000 and achieving the only Platinum badge on the wiki. You deserve it! I'm only a few weeks away from getting that badge myself. :) Kind regards. 11:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I had that badge but I blocked myself because I really hate the achievements (to clear my achievements). And yet...why is it worth a barnstar? 12:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) In regards to your new badge... You, sir, are amazing. :-P 14:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Close an RfA please Right here good sir. 23:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Badge How much is the (excuse my spelling) platnium badge worth? -- 10:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 250 points. BF2 Talk 17:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plat badge Nice, I could see myself getting that badge........-- 05:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Closure of request for adminship Hi TGE, please can you close this adminship request. The result is success with 9 supporters and 0 opposers. If you could please also add admin rights to s' account too. Thanks, kind regards. 21:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) 79 years I think LEGO has been around for 79 years. plese tell me if I am wrong. PS I'll tell you what Im getting to once you answer. PP.SS who made this wiki. --Sean the brick boy 05:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Support Thanks for taking care of King of Nynrah's adminship request and supporting my request for bureaucrat. I really appreciate it! :) Kind regards. 16:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Do you mind if i nominate you for BoTM? Reply on my talk plz -- 22:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you close Forum:Desysop User:Skdhjf. Cheers - Kingcjc 16:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe I recently created a category for the minifigures in the DC Universe subtheme Super Heroes, Category:DC Universe Minifigures. A moment later Munchman14 added the category to Clayface and a few other Batman minifigures. I undid his edits and told him why. But I wondered since they are a part of the DC universe, that the category would apply to them, even though they aren't a part of Super Heroes. What do you think should the category be included on those pages? Berrybrick (Talk) 19:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say just the ones in the sub-theme. - Kingcjc 19:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Winter 2012 Sets! Hello, and you can not believe what I found! Head on over to the blog post that says, WINTER 2012 SW SET PICTURES, on my blog, and check it out! GalenMarek12311 talk 23:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just Scary! http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:Senvaikis Please don't become like him, PLEASE! --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 05:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Scary Yeah but he's closing in on it! But your still WAY Better, I mean your not a freak about wikia unlike Him. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 02:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 10223 Joust http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=10223_Joust&diff=prev&oldid=669037 Just wondering, where did you get the shop description from? I can't find it on LEGO.com... 00:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Probably the press release. - Kingcjc 17:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it was on Facebook. New Design How come when I am logged in it will not let me do random page? However, when I am logged out it works perfectly fine. Who chose this new format anyway? I hate it. I wish we would go back to the old one. --LEGOCityManiac11 10:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Want to report trolling/spam encouragement This page : http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sadie_Meowsalot/Devestater%27s_Wave_Of_Mass_Trolling?cb=4013 promotes trolling users and spam. 9:43, November 16, 2011-Alien destroyer Badges you can make Badges right? if you can should there be Star Wars badges? --RaceLord 07:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What a beast! Man what a beast you are! You always leave behind a reason for changing something so I know why! More people need to do that! Keep on bricking!--.:/Acoustic\:. 23:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Badges can you turn on all the Badges? --RaceLord 20:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The project Hi Grand Editor, I'm Power Jim, a good, devoted editor. Anyway lately me and a few Animators such as Br1ck Animat0r have been producing an idea known as "The Brickipedia Project" a Animated brickfilm series. Though it's not real good sounding at the moment it will become good as we're still Brain-storming ideas. We already have many users and Admins such as Cligra and Cpt. Jag who wish to be apart of this. If you wish to be apart of this Grand Editor please reply to either me or Br1ck Animator and remember to tell us what your minifigure would like to look like. You can be as specific as you want, where ordering from Bricklink now and merry Christmas! :D 01:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, will be able to create that easy and yes, it will be tan coloured minifigures. For further questions and info. contact Br1ck Animator or otherwise myself. Thanks for participating! 01:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Badges so your not turning on the Star wars badges? --RaceLord 22:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) A Review of 2011 comments Hi, if you wish to make comments about users and their contributions to Brickipedia this year, please head over to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SKP4472/A_Review_of_2011_comments Here your comments will be put together into an end of year review, similar to the one written by last year for 2010. All comments will be much appreciated and be credited for in the end of year review for 2011. :) Thanks, kind regards. 17:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) My Modship Can you please see my request for Chat Moderator? Here. -- 02:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ~~Excuse me but how much points does that "A LEGO LIFE" badge award you?~~ Chat Mod Hello can i be a chatmod? CG images * From MOS: ''The infobox image of a minifigure must be a photograph of the physical figure. An image of a computer-generated representation of the minifigure may be used only when no photographs exist.. Not sure you were active when that went though, I can link you to the vote if you want (link) 23:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Well, the main reason was because they're not photos of the actual minifigure, they're just renderings of a representation of the figure, and also show poses that the actual minifigure can't be in. 23:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) please wrap up the COTM. (since the month is over) 18:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi help! hey, I'm having some trouble uploading a video, can you help me, the video help thing is not helping any. How do you get the URL of the video? --Ninja-squirrel5 14:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) hey ive think we have met before and i have one thing to say i saw a minecraft guy face and a creeper face on the brickipedia logo am i crazy or is it true so like when is it going to be released and are they gonna make them like regular minifigure people Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Welcome back! Hey, I haven't seen you in a few months so welcome back! :) Kind regards. 18:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd also like to welcome you back and inform you that Me, CzechMate and Darth henry are all admins now, just incase you didn't already know. Welcome back!! It's been forever! Welcome back! Re:Hey! Thanks for the congrats, you just editing for Minifigures series 8 or are you back for good? Well you beat me to it (regarding the minifigure articles). Yeah, I'm not as active as I used too, I now just edit when I see fit instead of editing daily like I used too. Most users practically deem me as inactive, hence the message at the top of my talk page. Anyway, nice to see you editing again. Kind regards, 19:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Awesome song of awesomeness is awesome. ;) :In fact, I am the very model of a modern Major-General. ;) And it is, it is a glorious thing to be a Pirate King! Hi Nice to see you round... 03:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Nice to have you back :) 18:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back to Brickipedia. -- 16:55, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you back? Forever? :P 17:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Woot Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *Obligatory Hi when you make an edit for the first time in ages :P ~ CJC 08:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey come on sometime soon! :) --ButchCavendish (talk) 15:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just saw you that edited yesterday, and I wanted to let you know that we're actually moving to Brickimedia. You should check it out. :) Drewlzoo